waypoint_the_brasswork_sorrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Aurora
'Appearance' Aurora has orange skin and flaming hair under her military beret. She wears a military jacket, a black bra, tan cargo pants, and combat boots. 'Background' 'Fae' Aurora grew up in Gorias and learned Sorcery from her mentor. She was quite the free flowing spirit. She left because her powers were being abused. 'Mortal' Dawn went into the military right out of high school. She was in the army and would ride convoys. She would help out in the passenger seat and shoot if need be, but she was there to help with tactical maneuvers, retreats, and strategies more than anything else. She didn't see too much combat, but it wasn't foreign to her either. She was exposed to a number of countries, cities, neighborhoods, and individuals who wanted and needed help. It tore her heart a bit and she always did what she could for those individuals. 'Fatebound' She hasn't been Fatebound for that long, something like 8 months. It was shortly after finishing her duties as a military personnel. She's been hoping cities a bit, revisiting bases, friends, and having a bit of fun. Up until she reached King George City, she would always check in to the domain, meet the Seelie monarch, and check in with the Canon House. As the other domains were relatively stable and not having problems, her services weren't really needed. She'd hang out for a little bit and move on to her next destination. She's had some trouble with expectations as a Fatebound since military life has been drilled into her as much as it has been and yet the Canons and Seelie expect her to be more overt with her Pride as a sorcerer and a noble. 'Connections' 'Opinions' 'People' Seelie * Charlie - Her favorite person in the domain, ready for a good time. * Simon - Good at conversation and bouncing ideas, friendly. * Donald - Knows his way about a forge. * Monte - Somewhat inflexible and controlling. * Ban - Seems a bit full of herself. * Lilybell - Seems a bit disorganized, but means well. * Tally - Easily distracted. A bit worrisome as the Seneschal. * Adara - Seems nice. * Valour - A bit hypocritical and over protective of a certain Popsicle. Sort of naive and idealistic. Unseelie * Faust - A bit of a pansy, but he'll grit his teeth and bear it. A bit cheeky for a commoner. * Resh - Quite knowledgeable about sorcery. * Alastar - Seems to knows how to get things done, but man he can talk too much. * Judas - Seems well respected and can be counted on. * Blake - Good with a sword and overt with advances on those they're interested in. 'Courts' 'Principles' Seelie * Honor: If you say you're going to do something, you'd better follow through. * Love: It's better to love what you do than to get money and hate it. * Beauty: It's better to have nicer things to look at, not just visually. Unseelie * Power: Only worth it with restraint and care. * Passion: Better to do this in moderation. * Change: It's alright, but stability is better. 'Tropes' * 'Metadata' 'Theme Songs' *'Main Theme:' *'Motivation:' *'Current Status:' *'Comeback Fight:' 'Live Action' Category:Templates Category:Active PC Category:Seelie Category:Promise Category:Libra Category:Canon Sorcerer